Jorge x Gardy Necklace of Happiness
by Aamelo
Summary: A Short History I have Written evolving a Human with his Gardevoir Companion as they explore a temple in a World with a setting of a RPG-Style Era, hopping to find a treasure, but both end up finding a even more deep treasure...


There we were, in front of a big temple, one of the most secret and precious temples of all history, hidden in the immensity of all the humid forest that we had just went thought. The big and mysterious temple hidden in the shadows of the leaves of the forest, hidden in the depths of the region, decorated with plants that went from its base to its top, climbing the gigantic stone columns. The water puddles from the forest wetness covered the entrance of it, with the steps degraded within the time. You could hear the Taillows singing in the background… I think we had never been in such a so calm and yet mysterious place…

I re-admired the temple again viewing it from the base till it went to the sky, the sky that hidden himself behind the leaves of the trees, but, as soon as I looked up in the sky, I felt water falling over my face going down until my neck, it was starting to rain and raindrops started to fall each time more quickly, that it started to make the few parts of my clothes that were still exposed under my armor wet. Even if we had already suffered worst conditions in that moment I just felt like I wanted to proceed inside.

Let's Go, Quick – I told her and so we preceded quickly inside into that temple.

We entered in the temple, and I still got even more amused to see how the real size of it was inside, it was even bigger than what it looked from outside. It was an enormous space with very little noise, so silent compared to what we had faces before. We could even hear the raindrops falling from the celling to the floor filled of rocks. It was almost like the perfect place to rest. I even toke the protection I had in my head to fell free…

I looked back and saw her taking her also taking her protection off, revealing her silvered colored eyes, always beautiful and shiny, even if they had to have some bandages around it. The hair reflected every single light of the temple and emphasized her blood-red spike. She was simple beautiful, and that image was the one that most peace caused into me, and I saw it almost every day, never ever got tired of her natural beautify, her flawless white skin. Even since I knew her, my life always had a touch of special…

She carried an enormous and mystical sword that helped showing her true interior power, and even her most deep sentimental feelings, and I have seen her doing things that kept amusing me, that I never thought I would be able to see outside dreams.

Gardy… even since I met her in the first time became a close person to me, yes, she was a Pokémon, but not because of that she was less special. I saw her like a perfectly normal girl in my eyes. She always accompanied me since the first day, where ever we went. Her Companion brought me happiness and something deeper…

She got near me smiling and pointed out for a pedestal that existed in the middle of the temple. It was, without doubt, the treasure that that temple kept. Whatever was on it, it reflected all the light that the temple had. It could only be the mystical treasure that we had been told about. It was told that it would bring the supreme happiness to the one who posed it.

We started walking towards that pedestal but each time we got closer to it, there were small earthquakes that started to make me worry if there was any kind of trap there, but I didn't think much about it. There was another earthquake but this time it was slightly more powerful to the point that Gardy stumbled but had supported her over my shoulders not to fall at all.

Calm down, it's certainly nothing to matter, just a small earthquake, I promise that everything is going to be okay – I told her when she was still holding my shoulders.

She stood up again, and was going to pick up the sword she had let fall when she was going to stumble, however, when there was yet another earthquake that made me also fall. Everything was trembling to the point that I was unable to say anything, and, suddenly, when I less expected, a giant amount of dust appeared out for nowhere coming from the floor and something suddenly came from it. A giant green dragon had invaded all the area around the pedestal. It flied across the temple a few times and then it focused on my direction, flying to hit me at a supreme speed. I felt my heart tightening and felt like my life was going to finish, to the point of seeing all white. I heard a scream.

Gardy had picked up her sword, and jumped in front of me to defend me. It was one of her quality, protect the one who protected her, but in that moment it had become more the biggest negative thing of all. She was the one to be hit and the impact made her fly across the room, completely falling with the back on the floor.

GARDY! – I Screamed.

She was fallen in the floor, I could see her suffering, I wanted to help her, but I had the green dragon covered of yellow lines in my front, and it was preparing to attack again.

I was feeling like I had been petrified but when I looked at the Fainted Gardy, I started feeling like I had awaken flames inside me, I felt anger. I was felling something like I had never felt before. I picked up my sword and held it. Held it like I had never did it before. I felt the true feeling of having to defend someone… I felt the true importance, and that it was my duty to defend and revenge the one that was the most important person of all for me, defending her the same way she had defended me. I had to do it… I couldn't let myself defeat by some giant dragoon… I needed to defend my special someone.

The Dragoon focused on me, and again was preparing to attack. I told myself « Come. » And he started projecting himself against me, I picked up my sword and projected myself against him too, I jumped and saw white again, together with some red that got in front of my eyes. It was not my blood, though. The Dragoon got away flying, and I fallen on the floor, again, but I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel cowardice, I didn't feel tired, I felled every time more fire, and more need to defeat the one that almost cost the life of the one that accompanied me for the whole life… I wouldn't let the same thing that had happened times ago in the pass to repeat again. I was going to fight till the end. The dragon started to come near me again, this time slowly, but I felt like I was going each time faster. My sword once again cut his skin and covered the blade in blood. With this, his tail rotated, and sent me flying slightly across the room, but not with the same impact that it had done to her. He was felling weak. I started to feel pain in the leg, but I was not going to give up anyway. I picked my sword one more time and he once again came against me but slowly, I came near him again, and when he almost hit me with his head, I jumped and hit with my sword straight on the circle in the middle of his head. I heard a cry that made echo through the entire temple, and in the end, the green dragoon felt on the floor, dead, without life. It had ended.

I didn't look to him anymore or rested. I Ran, even hurt in the leg, till getting near Gardy. She was fallen off, and still fainted in the floor. I could still she in suffering, the impact she had suffered was a lot.

GARDY? ARE YOU OKAY? – I said with nerves that made me tremble from feet to head. My Worst Nightmare was repeating once again.

I noticed she was hurt in the leg, with some blood even coming out of the wound she had made in the scrape. I had to help this time. I ripped a part of my shirt and put her around the leg, absolving some of the blood she bleeding. I putted my arms under her head and under her knees and lifted her.

Gardy… please… tell me you are alright… - I was saying with a tear coming out of my eyes already.

She started opening her eye softly again and I started felling hope inside me again, she opened her eye and looked at me, I felt like my heart was calm again. She smiled like she was saying everything was alright. I felt happiness, but I was still felling worried. I passed my hand through her frontal hair, putting some away of the bandage she had.

I did it this time Gardy… I promised it would never happen again… - I told her while remembering the events of last time.

It had been a few months since I had found myself on a scenario like the one I had just encountered. I found myself in front of a dark and obscure creature that I froze in front of, I was scared when compared to other creatures I had faces before. Gardy jumped into my front to defend me, but she ended up being the one attacked, and the way she was attacked cost her something precious thing: the vision of an eye. I hadn't had the courage to defend her, and I hold in her, and run with her out of there. I felt like a coward and a quitter for several weeks, but now I felt like everything that Had Happened had finally ended. I was free.

She kept smiling and then she pointed out to the pedestal that we still hadn't got near to. There we no longer earthquakes or anything of that sort, It was finally time to check up that treasure. Gardy wanted to climb down of my arms but since she still felt some pain in the leg, I had to keep holding her against around me for a little. As we got nearer the pedestal I started remembering myself of some old memories. Old Memories that reminded me of old explorations and where in them, there was always the same pokémon in the middle.

We got closer to the Pedestal and there was a treasure on it that I found different from everything I had found before. It was the treasure that even if I just had looked at it once I found it beautiful. On the Pedestal there was a Necklace together with the Inscription saying that whoever posed it would have the ultimate happiness. I thought twice about that sentence and decided it was time to tell a few stuff.

I Picked up the collar, and put it around Gardy's Neck. It stayed beautiful with her. I looked at her face, and stared with silence at her. After a moment I finally told her what I had to:

Gardy… they say that whoever holds this necklace will forever be happy… but I think I had my happiness for a long time already… and that happiness is the person I am looking into the eyes in this very moment… - I told her.

I hold her and got close to her, I didn't know how she was going to react, but I think that she also got close. I kissed her in the lips. I felt a sensation I had never felt before. It was like I had just archived a dream. I felt happiness and peace for the inside and that was the only thing that I cared about. When I got away from her and looked at her again I could see that she felt the same. She was rosy in the cheeks and I think I was also had my face in that way. I felt like that moment was going to be forever marked inside me.

I looked through the holes in the temple roof and saw it had finally stopped raining, I could see the shine of the sun again.

Let's go back home, shall we? - I told her quietly.

She nodded her slowly like an 'yes' and then, slowly, as she was hurt, we started going towards home. This day, was certainly going to be marked forever in my memory. I hopped one day to return to that temple, latter… But for now, I just wanted to care about a single thing: About the Girl I loved.


End file.
